smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Badman
"Badman" or "Badman Goodman" (original name Gladman) is a character from the SML Fanon UNIVERSE! He was created by KAPfan9876 and then used in stories by Rh390110478. Appearance Badman has orange hair, a black ripped up tuxedo, a scar on his right eye, a black left eye, a red bow tie, and ripped jeans. Overview (SPOILER WARNING!) Sometime before he captured Goodman, he and Goodman battled each other when Goodman accidently crashed into Badman’s Lamborghini. Sometime during the fight, Badman accidentally dropped a 1000 degree knife on his left eye, thus getting the Scar he has to this day. Goodman used to be rich but then Badman knocked him out and locked him in his cellar. He then pretended to be Goodman for many years before Mario followed him to his mansion. Once Mario snuck into his Mansion, Badman went downstairs to see his "Prisoner" as Mario found out that Badman was Goodman's twin brother and he promises to break Goodman out. Mario then invites Badman for dinner and while they were eating, Mario snuck sleeping pills in his drink causing him to black out. Mario then breaks out Goodman and take him to his house to give him something to eat. But Badman soon wakes up and relizes Goodman's break out and Mario missing. He then gets pissed and goes after Mario. Once he gets to Mario's, he yells at him to tell where Goodman is. Mario runs. Rosalina then runs into Badman then he puts a gun to her head. Goodman comes out and they fight. Jeffy then sees the fight from the balcony and pushes a couch off the balcony to trap Badman. The police then take him away. Badman then returns in Badman Returns as he eats lunch. Nancy then sits right next to him and then he talks about how he was stopped because Jeffy trapped him with the couch. Nancy then realizes Jeffy. They both come up with a plan to escape. Soon they get to bed. Badman wakes up early because of the drink right before bed trick. Badman then grabs a gun and falls to the ground. Brooklyn T. Guy then comes in and mistakes this as a suicide. He then calls the others to take Badman to the morgue, but then Badman knocks out Brooklyn Guy and escapes. A guy in a freddy fazbear mask then picks up Nancy and Badman and drive them to Finkleshitz' lab. Once they get to Finkleshitz' lab, they force Finkleshitz to make a machine to brainwash the police. Once the police barge in, The machine activates brain washing all of the police officers in pensecola. A few parts later, Badman is about to kill mario when 6:am comes up and all police officers are not brainwashed any more. Badman then escapes but Mario goes after him. After many fights, Badman dies on impact while landing on a car. Mario then dies later on. On Badman's Legacy, Badman is only seen in a flashback and mentioned throughout the whole story. Badman Jr is actually the main antagonist. On Badman Forever, Badman and Badman Jr is revived by Badwoman and they both go after Mario. They chase after Mario to Mt pensecola. Mario cant kill Badman and Badman Jr because they are strong zombies that cant be killed. However Mario kills Badwoman and later killing Badman and Badman Jr by pushing them into the volcano. Badman then comes back in Chef Pee Pee's Robot Invasion where he is put underground by Chef v2 and Chef v3. Badman is now a messed up robot now named RZB (Robot Zombie Badman). He then tries to kill Junior, Cody, Chef Pee Pee, and Jeffy but he gets his heart destroyed by Junior. He is not mentioned any further. Badman reappears in The Baseball Tournament where he joins the DELIGHT DEVILS. It is unkown how they both are alive, they were probably revived by Nancy or DBT Guy. They manage to get to the top two but then lose. Because of this Nancy goes on a rampage and shoots up the stadium acidentally shooting Badman Jr. Badman then runs away on his own. The aftermath will be explained in the epilouge! Badman also appears in the CROSS-ING OVER Short, The robbery where he worked with other villains, but only for Bob to screw things up. In MarioFan2009's story Badman Thinks Of Something New!, he used Buckaroo to help killed or kidnap Sunny Funny. However, the plan foils and Him, DBT Guy and Nancy get beaten up while Badman Junior and Buckaroo betray him and his gang. He appeared in Buckaroo's Movie! where he was portrayed as a villain in Buckaroo's idea for a movie. He also appeared in flashbacks from Greetings... and Sweet Dreams! where Buckaroo tells his villainous days to people. In the third chapter of Bowser Junior Quits!, he decides to hire Bowser Junior to kill Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009 for always getting him defeated in their stories. This plan also goes to fail and Bowser Junior leaves them behind to get hanged on a tree with his gang. He also appears in The Election! where he is among the villains who helped I.M Meen win the election. He takes over the fast food district alongside Murder Man, Mega Maid, Alternate Chef Pee Pee and The Dastardly Three. In The Valentine Vigilante!, he appeared in the end to rescue Heart Head from Rh390110478, Sunny Funny and CuldeeFell13. He appeared again with Heart Head in The Unruly Flower where him and Heart Head go camping but only to be bothered by Sunny Funny. In the end, they get exploded and get thrown to Sunny Funny's house where they get chased by Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof. He has appeared in many short stories. He is also set to appear in the upcoming animated film Badman Returns! based on the the fanfiction of the same name. Badman later appears as the false main antagonist, who is actually the deuteragonist, of The Florida Games! Relationships Mario "Yes, it is me! Now, ever since I was thrown into jail, I have been months plotting my revenge, and eventually I managed to bust out of prison, so I came here to finish the job: Kill Goodman, and then... you! - Badman explaining what he's gonna do after he escaped! It is obvious that Badman hates Mario. Mario was the one that got Badman in trouble and he will never forget the day Mario screwed everything up for him. Badman Jr "Yes! My father was killed by Mario back in July! So, I’m going to avenge him by killing the rest of you!" - Badman Jr explaining what he was doing to avenge Badman. Badman Jr is the son of Badman. After Badman died, Badman Jr was really upset. It was likley they had a good relationship! Badwoman "NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY NIECE!" - Badman after Mario kills Badwoman. Badwoman is the neice of Badman. Not much is known about their relationship other than Badwoman gave both Badman and Badman Jr a 1-up to revive them. After Mario decapitated Badwoman, Badman was really mad. This could indicate that Badman had a good relationship with Badwoman. Nancy “YOU STUPID STUPID WOMAN!” - Badman angry at Nancy for killing his son, Badman Jr. Badman used to be friends with Nancy and they both teamed up to kill Mario in Badman Returns! However, that ended in The Baseball Tournament when Nancy accidentally shot and killed Badman Jr. when she was trying to kill Mario. Bowser Junior In Bowser Junior Quits!, he tells Bowser Junior to kill Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009 because he dislikes them for always making him loose in their stories. This goes to fail and they get hanged on a tree. Invertosis It can be stated that he likes him as he ha helped him in some stories. Sunny Funny He dislikes her because he has been tricked, provoked and bothered by her in some of MarioFan2009's stories. Heart Head He likes him because Heart Head has been working for Badman. I.M Meen Badman likes him because he helped him The Election! to become the prime minister of Pensacola. The Villains (DBT Guy, Murder Man, Ice Man, Firestar, etc.) He has been long friends with them ever since. So It is likely that he likes them. Gallery sfu-character-badman(zombie).png|Zombified Badman from Badman Forever sfu-character-badman(RZB).png|Badman's RZB form from Robot Invasion Trivia * He has appeared in many of MarioFan2009's stories as a villain. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fanon Characters Category:Revived Category:SFU Category:Humans Category:Half-Redeemed